The present invention relates to fuel dispenser bumper guards and, more particularly, (i) to a novel bumper guard that includes, in combination, a display apparatus and (ii) to a display apparatus that can be retrofitted or installed in combination with existing bumper guards.
As generally known, fueling stations, such as gasoline stations, normally include below ground fuel storage tanks and above ground fuel dispensers. The latter includes pumps, valves, hose lines and various mechanical and electrical devices for delivering and controlling volatile liquid and vapor fuel to stationary vehicles. During the last 15 years, regulatory agencies required dispensers to be mounted on concrete platforms with outer peripheries greater than that of any dispenser equipment in order to provide some protection against dispensers from being hit by vehicles entering or leaving the fueling area. In addition, inverted U-shaped bumper guards made of high impact resistant steel pipe sections have their legs imbedded in the concrete a few feet in the longitudinal direction of each of the outermost dispensers. These bumper guards provide a strong physical barrier against impact by vehicles that may inadvertently drive headlong or back into a dispenser. However, these guards provide a poor visual barrier since they are simply an exposed pipe section.
Managers of modern gas stations, particularly in urban and suburban settings, finding themselves in a competitive market, use a variety of visual signs and displays to attract customers to come on to their station to purchase fuel. In addition, signs and displays are used to announce prices, specials, and a variety of products and services offered at the gas station. Accordingly, there has been a sharp increase in free standing signs and displays placed on the property of gas stations. These displays generally include a multi-footed stand that supports an upstanding sign. These free standing devices create problems because of their tendency to blow over or slide out of position under certain wind conditions, thus becoming hazards to those vehicle operators entering or leaving the fuel station.
Bumper guards, according to the principles of the present invention, solve the foregoing problems and provide other benefits as well. In one exemplary embodiment, when installed, a bumper guard includes a display assembly mounted on an inverted Ushaped bumper guard member with the bumper guard legs imbedded in the ground level concrete or concrete ledge, a display device having a frame for supporting a sign or other display, and a mounting assembly for securing the frame to the bumper guard member. Preferably the frame completely surrounds the sign and the visual square footage of the frame, viewed normally thereto, is much larger than that of the bumper guard member thus providing a good visual barrier for the dispensers as described above. The bumper guard remains stationary under substantially all wind conditions.
In one exemplary embodiment, the bracket assembly is releasably secured to the center leg of the guard member and includes at least one and preferably two displaced mounting surfaces located a short distance from the side profile of the bumper guard member. The frame includes at least one and preferably two spaced elongated reinforcement frame rails or bars secured to the frame sides to strengthen the frame and to cooperate with the mounting surfaces by being releasably secured thereto. When installed, the vertical distance of the frame below the center portion of the bumper guard is preferably such that the frame bottom is spaced above the supporting concrete surface to allow wind to pass below the frame as well as around and over it. This feature will reduce the torque exerted by wind on the frame.